


Freeze

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, new life, stranded on a planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Stranded on a frozen planet, they make the best of it.





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as fanfic pocket archive library.

Ice rose, spires glinting in the cold light. The moon planted the world blue. Matt hunched his shoulders, fur lined cloak keeping the chill out. A cave opened to his right, firelight flickering from its depths. Upon entering the cave and passing the guiding lamp, it turned at a perfect 90°. Only feet away from the turn heavy furs covered the tunnel, keeping the cold and wind out. He walked further in, warmth slowly seeping back into his bones. The hallway extended until another fur covered entrance greeted him. He slipped through to the carved house. Circular as it was, the fire was in the center a pot bubbling away. The smell of the local tubers roasting had his stomach grumbling. A glance around and he found his partner.

“I’m home. Got some kilak in the snares and managed to find some g’uilt berries. I also stopped by the market, traded the bu’niżl skins for some romil meet.” Blue eyes met his own.

“Kïlani’li stopped by with some suiti and k’ak, and the üomya was ready for harvesting. Made space chili and potatoes. If you clean the kilak I’ll add it in.” With a good natured groan he got to work.

_______________________________________

Matt wandered through the crowded market. With the weather a hot -5°F, everyone was out. Laughter caught his attention as he neared the stall Lance had set up. It was surrounded by Vœ, some looking at the skins and other wares, but most stood talking to him and each other.

“Matt!”

“Got lunch, what’s got you so excited?”

“Juį was scouting along the Fÿ’m icefields and spotted a herd of g‘amñ.”

“G’amñ? This late into the year?”

“It’s odd, but not unheard of. Every couple of wœç it happens.” He turned to the head hunter of the town.

“Really? Cool, guess you want to borrow Lance?”

“He  _ is _ one of the best shots around. If we get enough meat we could smoke it and have it all xit.”

“You know Hüi’na, if I didn’t know better I would think you were trying to seduce me away from Matt.” Hüi’na just looked at Lance with the most deadpan expression they could.

“I don’t know how your væ stands you.”

“Most don’t, but that’s ok! You all don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I don’t understand how he stands you either, Matt.” He just laughed, moving past the others to get behind the stall. Placing the basket down, he glanced at Lance. The scars that ran down the right side of his face was bright red, a startling contrast to the milky blue eye they bisected. A memento from the crash that stranded them here. His own leg throbs at the reminder.


End file.
